


Shattered Glass

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Iambic Pentameter, M/M, Written for my English class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx





	Shattered Glass

The city was no more a dream deferred.

They say he was deceived - in truth, he was,

And Tyelperinquar listened, every word,

While Annatar spoke honeyed lies of love.

 

It never was a thing they forged to last,

And Tyelpe's blood shone bright as shattered glass.


End file.
